Vongola Stella
by Black Maya
Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. Why does she seem to hate him so much? OC.
1. Chapter 1

Vongola Stella

* * *

  
by: Black Maya

A Hitman Reborn story!  
I am disclaming the fact that I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
It's Miss Akira Amano's property. I'm just borrowing it to entertain people. XD

Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. What is she up to?  
I suck at summaries so please bear with meh~ :3

Have fun reading the story! Please. R&R! D: I'd really love to know your comments about my story! 83

**

* * *

Chapter 1: **

**Arrival**

I saw him again. He was there, flying with fire. While I was just there sketching a piece of rock that layed peacefully on the soft grassy land.  
"…" I whispered and a gush of wind blew softly answering my wish. I know I have no chance againts him but… I could stand somewhere far… right?

As if.

* * *

"We have a new transfer student from a very far country." said the teacher inside the classroom. "Let's make her feel welcome!" But before I could step in, he scolded someone, "Gokudera-kun put your feet down!" and then heard a "geh". When I felt like I was already being waited, I went in. "Introduce yourself, transfer student-san." The teacher ordered me. I nodded in response and faced the class, "I'm Maka Kusaka. I'm fo-fifteen years old. Sorry it was just my birthday a month ago so I'm used to saying thirteen as my age!" The whole class roared with laughter. Damn. It's so hard to lie.

"Well well, Kusa-chan you will seat at the back of Sawada-kun." He was about to point when I shouted, "Whose Sawada-saaaan?"  
He stood up and smiled, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." and then he fell. The white haired guy who was being scolded was suddenly beside him asking Sawada, "Juudaime! Are you okay?" and stuff. "Are you okay?" I asked helding my hand out. His face blushed. Probably from the shock I was extending my hand… "I'm okay hahaha!" he laughed. But at least I was finally able to talk to him right…?

The day was quiet for me. Everything I hear is always all about Sawada being a "Loser Tsuna". What is so loser of him? "Sawada-dono..." He stared me when I called him. "WOAH! The newbie called Loser Tsuna 'Sawada-dono'!" a guy shouted. "What's wrong? It's not like your all worthy to be called master by me. I can just kill you all in one swoop." I glared at every single one, except for Kyouko-san, Yamamoto and Gokudera. "WOAH! WOAH Hold up!" Gokudera suddenly came in front of me. "Juudaime is-!" I cut him off by saying, "Vongola Boss. I know."

"Explain!" Gokudera slammed his fist into my table when I was about to stand.  
"Shut up." I glared. Yes I know I suck at glaring but that pissed me.  
"So you say that Juudiame is Vongola Boss and then run off?" Oooh he's pissed too.  
He kept on persisting.  
I even rejected Sasagawa-san's request to tour me around the school!  
"I'm actually searching for my lost guardians." I explained to them.  
"Then... why here?" They asked.  
I smiled at them and looked down. "My guardians died here protecting Vongola Ninth." Lie?  
Their eyes flashed the same expression when my friends/guardians' parents heard the news. My heart was breaking at remembering the pain.  
_Nanalie. Alice. Sakura. Kohaku. Zero. Chiaki… my precious friends…_  
"_Why are you alive?_ That is what you were about to ask right?" I smiled at them. Their mouths shut.  
"I was watching your battle with Xanxus-dono." I said to Sawada.  
"W-why didn't you-!" He tried to tell me why I didn't help my friends. "I saw your victory. I saw you go to the future. I had memories of when you were in the future. I also did not regret watching you battle. My friends would have left me if didn't fullfill my promise to them." I closed my eyes remembering their smiling faces as I said,

"It was also their wish."

* * *

"Maka." A very gentle voice said behind.

"Master Fong." I greeted.

"How was your first day?" He asked me as he breathes heavily. He raised his hand indicating that I should be more careful and after that he disappeared like the wind. I saw a paper fall down from the sky.

_Tsunayoshi Sawada will be waiting for your arrival at the north Namimori mt.  
-Reborn_

As expected of the strongest baby hitman. I clenched my fist hard and faced the cloudy blue sky.  
_'Maka-chan. Do your best!' _the voice of Nanalie…  
I won't cry. Not yet.  
I started to run to my home as I crumpled the paper throwing it on a nearby trashcan. (Yes a shot! =D)

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Vongola Stella! Stella means star so translating the title- Vongola's Star! :D**

**I know I have grammatical errors but I did my best! **

**I ACCEPT FLAMES. But please. Say it in a respectable manner. Thank You!**

**Please R and R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Vongola Stella  
by: Black Maya

A Hitman Reborn story!  
I am disclaming the fact that I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
It's Miss Akira Amano's property. I'm just borrowing it. xD

Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. What is she up to?  
I suck at summaries so please bear with meh~ :3

Have fun reading the story! Please. R&R! D: I'd really love to know your comments about my story! 83

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

**Battle to Remember

* * *

**

So yeah I have a battle with him. I'm already strong enough to kill him.  
I was trained by the Arcobaleno.  
Except Reborn.

"Reborn! Why are we going there! It's dark!" Sawada whined as Reborn kicked his head thus…making him fall to this alley.  
"Sawada." I announced my presence. He jolted back and stood up smiling.  
"Ah Kusaka-chan! What are you doing in this place? It's scary!"  
I smiled and got my daggers out. My energy is overflowing.  
"DIE! SAWADA!"  
He ate his pill and swiftly flew up.  
"Kusaka-chan!" He called.  
"DIE!" I screamed again and let out my firey daggers.  
"You're a Sky element?" He dodged once again.  
He's strong. Guess if he's flying I need to fly too.  
I flew. Simple as that. It's simply… a matter of concentration…?  
Concentrate Maka. You can do this.

* * *

"Kusaka-chan!"  
"OI KUSAKA!"  
"Maka?"  
"Maka-chan!"  
"OOOOII MAKA!"

Who'se calling me…?  
"OI KUSAKA!"  
Gokudera?  
My body feels heavy. I groaned.

"I'm going to kill her if she doesn't wake up!" Gaku! Gokudera will kill me!  
I quickly jolted up and slammed Gokudera's dynamite on the floor.  
"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME YOU IDIOT?" My voice was heard all over the school. Wait school?  
The door slammed open and the cloud guardian appeared. He seemed pissed.  
"So you're the entire one causing all the noise. I'm going to bite you all to death!" he taunted. His hot by the way!  
"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to explain but when he turned around, bam his face is wreck!  
Hibari just sat on the chair with the dagger-like stare.  
"What happened?" I asked as Gokudera glared at me. My body trembled.  
_"GET OUT!"  
_"Ch-chiaki…" My vision became blurry at the thought of him. I felt nothing at that moment.  
Gokudera's emerald coloured eyes reminds me too much of Chiaki.  
"O-oi!" Gokudera started to panic. I didn't care.  
All of them were enjoying each other's company.  
Miura, Sasagawa-san and Dokuro-san were all enjoying talking to each other.  
Bianchi and I-pin were making tea. (Shit. A poisonous one.)  
Yamamoto and Sasagawa were watching a show.  
The two Kokuyo guys chatting slash Ken screaming at Chikusa.  
Hibari, of course eyeing them.

"Why aren't you chatting with the rest?" I asked.  
"I was reading a book, aho." He showed a weird book with weird figures.  
"What are those? UFOs? Lol that's interesting when you think they are real." I teased him.  
He's just annoyed but he forced himself not to injure me. "You believe em?" I asked a bit stunned.  
"Yeah." He simply said.  
I just started to laugh so loud.

"_We're going now. You should stay here and learn about jii-san kay?" Kohaku smiled at me together with the others.  
"Geh. Your so lucky to get to see master!" Zero sighed.  
"Zero-chan! Don't be like that! Be happy for Ma-chan!" Sakura and Nanalie nagged at Zero.  
"Ignore them, Maka-chan! You should be very lucky to see jii-sama! And Otou-san as well!" Alice grinned.  
"But… If I go… You guys might…" I started to stammer but they grabbed my hand and smiled at me (well Chiaki was looking away but… hihi).  
"You have to take a picture of them!" Nanalie shouted before I got sucked in the warp.  
"…! Nalisazechi!" I called them out in a whim but the warp closed out on them._

"Kusaka-chan!" Sawada broke me from a flashback.  
"What?" I smiled.  
"Why did you say I should die…?" He asked being a bit hesitant.  
"Hahaha I was in a deep thought on how I should test your strenght. You're still not as strong as otou-san but you have the stamina already. This means… I'm gonna kick otou-chan's but once I get back!" I smiled. He seemed a bit scared but whatever.  
"W-why would you… attack your own father?" Sawada barked. (not doggy but I wanted to use bark for a looong time xD)  
"That fucking loser dad of mine! He said he trained me well already!" I gripped my blanket tighter.  
"But you won! You just fainted…" Sawada tried to confort me.  
"But I lost conciousness. I don't want to faint and be carried by my enemy~" I explained properly.  
"No. I told you. It wasn't me. I was also knocked out. It was Gokudera-kun who carried you." He explained rather slowly.  
"Gokudera…?"  
"You got a problem with that?" He asked a bit like how Chiaki does when he saves me.  
"Chiaki, you baka!" I said unconciously. "Ah."  
"Hah?"  
"Nothing!" I screamed hoping they'd forget what I said.

"Chiaki? Hey! How do you know I wanted to have a child named Chiaki desu!" Miura asked me in a smiling face.  
"… Hah? Chiaki is a weird name!" Gokudera commented.

"_Go back and train with me. Just don't kill me Maa!"  
"But… You said I can kill you!"  
"Then if I die you won't be able to come back here!"  
"Hai… tou-san."_

"Oh my god. I remember!" I screamed so loud everyone looked at me.  
"Nothin nothing!" I smiled and stood up quickly.  
"Oh yes!" I said turning at the guardians before I walked out, "You guys will be strong."  
"OF COURSE WE ARE!" Gokudera erupted and I merely laughed.

My memories got altered. It wasn't that I lost my friends in protecting the ninth; I lost them because of me!  
I am actually happy. No. They aren't dead.

I have got to find Shoichi Irie.

* * *

Author's Note:

Was it nice? Find out more in the next chapter!

Please R and R!

I accept flames but please say it in a respectable manner~ :3

-Black Maya


	3. Chapter 3

Vongola Stella  
by: Black Maya

A Hitman Reborn story!  
I am disclaming the fact that I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
It's Miss Akira Amano's property. I'm just borrowing it to entertain people. xD

Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. What is she up to?  
I suck at summaries so please bear with meh~ :3

Have fun reading the story! Please. R&R! D: I'd really love to know your comments about my story! 83

I would like to say thank you very much to KaruKatsuki for being my first reviewer! :3  


* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Start of the Battle**

* * *

"Sawada where is Irie's class?" I asked Sawada.

"He is in the fourth class, Kusaka-chan." Sawada said trying to recall if he was correct.

"Thanks!" I said and ran towards the exit when I heard him say, "Why?"

I didn't respond.

* * *

"Irie Shoichi!" I screamed so loud so he could hear me.

"Oi Shoichi there's a hot girl looking for you!" A boy in the class teased. I blushed deep red for being called hot. It reminded me of... my father.

Shoichi Irie, the head of the west technology group of the Vongola Headquarters, stood up and came to greet me in a rather nervous looking.

"Y-yeowch!" He yelped as he krunched hugging his stomach.

"I'm not confessing to you, Irie. I'm here to ask you friggin help." I said rather load and clear, with a thousand hints that I was pissed off.

"H-help?" He said between his "yeowchs".

I grabbed his collar and dragged him somewhere no one will be able to hear us.

He tried to escape but of course, with my admirable strenght, I was able to drag him all the way to a cherry tree.

"Calm down Irie." I smiled; hoping that my smile wasn't creepy.

"O-okay…" He said and closed his eyes and took a long deep breath.

"What do you need?" He asked formally.

"I'm Maka Kusaka, as known in this time. But I am Maka Sawada, Tsuna's daughter twenty five years from now." I introduced myself and sat beside him.

"Sa-sa-sa-sa-sawada-san's daughter?" He jolted up just when I sat beside him.

"Yes."

"Tsu-tsunayoshi-kun… EEEH?" He was so surprised that his mouth banged down the grass.  
I wonder if cockroaches will enter?

"Well… Let me explain… But calm down first. Again." I shushed him.

He sat down and cleared his throat and got a notebook out of nowhere and a pen and looked at me.

"Right… Err… It all started one day when I was training with Otou-san…" I opened my mouth and talked at what I remembered.

* * *

"_Otou-san, you meanie! I was about to hit you!" I whined falling on the grass._

"_I had to evade because if I didn't I'd be dead!" He explained rather in a teasing tone._

_He was always serious… This dad of mine…_

"_Come on. You won't even be able to defeat the 'me' back then!" He teased more. Past he says?_

"_Oh really? I bet you didn't have enough stamina!" I taunted but he just laughed._

"_Tou-san!" I gave up. Tou-san then got a call and had to run back. _

_Just after he left, my friends came by._

"_Heya Maka~" they chorused. _

"_Hey guys!" I chirped up and grabbed their hands pulling them to the battle area. (I had to drag a few of 'em coughChiakicough)_

"_You guy on with it?" I smirked, provoking them._

"_You bet." Alice grinned and walked far from me. Her long black hair flowed as she walked gracefully to the edge facing me and the others. Her silvery eyes glistened as I danced to an edge as well. _

"_What about you guys?" Alice asked. But knowing her, her question meant: Join already!_

"_Sure." Chiaki sighed and moved beside me. His emerald eyes looked at me bored but as what I know, He's pretty excited about this._

"_Haaai~!" Nanalie said cheerfully and 'teleported' to Alice's side. As she slowly turned around to face us, her violet highlights glistened showing more of her silky black hair and her body features. For a kohai, she's H-A-W-T. (She's smokin tall as well. I'm short when I'm neat her! D: boo~)_

"_Guess I have no choice." Sakura sighed and moved to Alice. Her shoulder-length pink coloured hair danced around with her as she twirled to me. She obviously, she didn't want to do this but she has to. _

_Zero cheerfulyy shouted, "I'll be with Sakura!" which meant he is in my team. He fastened a white cloth on his blond hair neatly. As expected, Sakura is seriously pissed. She threw him at the opposite side. _

_Crash!_

_Ouch. It must have been so hard._

"_So that means you're on our team~" Nanalie smiled. She's pissed off that she has to work with Zero, her brother._

"_And I, Kohaku will be the judge!" Kohaku smiled so wide probably happy that she wouldn't have to ruin her freshly polised nails and her new designer clothes thingy and of course, her freshly coloured indigo hair. (It used to be black as well.)_

"_There we have it!" I announced and shouted, "LET'S GET THE BATTLE ON!"_

* * *

A/N:

So what's up? You think it's nice? I always thought of this before I slept… I plan this to be a five or six chapter fic. I just hope I'd be able to do it… :3

I accept flames but tell them to me in a respectable manner! :3

PLEASE… R and R! I beg you! Make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Vongola Stella  
by: Black Maya

A Hitman Reborn story!  
I am disclaming the fact that I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
It's Miss Akira Amano's property. I'm just borrowing it to entertain people. xD

Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. What is she up to?  
I suck at summaries so please bear with meh~ :3

Have fun reading the story! Please. R&R! D: I'd really love to know your comments about my story! 83

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**

**Shoichi Irie's Help

* * *

**

"And then?" Irie asked me just in time when the bell rung signaling us, the students to go back to our own classroom.

"Later. We don't wanna be late to class. Especially you. You might not pass highschool if you skip!" I grinned.

Irie sighed and stood up, extended his hand to help me up.

"Thanks~" I said grabbing his hand and shifted my weight to my feet.

When I saw Hibari jump out of the window, I knew that staying in the cherry tree would be disastrous. I pushed Irie and ran with him inside the school. If Hibari catches us, God my face might get killed! And if my face gets killed… who knows what Alice and Nanalie do!

"Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun want to eat with us?" Sasagawa-san asked them. Tou-san (Tsuna), who has been sleeping, jolted up blushing as he screamed, "YES!"

Wow. Tou-san was really like that? Haru-ba-san, you're incredible at telling stories!

"Ah! Kusaka-chan, would you like to join?" Tou-san smiled.

"Hai otou-san!" Shit! "I mean Sawada!"

"Tou-san?" Gokudera-jii-san said suspiciously. He gave me one of those I-will-get-you-punished-if-you-do-not-explaine-yourself faces. Seriously I had lots of those back then.

"Sorry! I was erm dreaming of my father!" I lied.

"Really?" Jii-san eyed suspiciously.

"Yes!" I screamed and sighed.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tou-san tried to calm jii-san down and it worked. Wow Jii-san is cute! And for the record, Tsunayoshi Sawada, my dad, is seriously a major loser. How could he not tell me of what his daily life was like? And not to mention the fact that he like kaa-san since who knows when! He only told me his battle againts Xanxus-jii-chan, Mukuro-jii-sama and Byakuran!

"Anywat I guess I can't go with you guys. I have to talk with I—.." Before I could talk I heard a small crash behind me.

"I-irie-kun!" Tou-san exclaimed as he ran behind me helping Irie up.

"I was going to talk with Ma-maka-san." Irie stammered. He looked at the group and he crunched his stomach.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his arm and dashed off leaing the group with confused faces.

I should have captured it. Hahahaha!

_

* * *

Explosions and gun shots echoed everywhere around me. Of course, it wasn't a dangerous battle. We just use simple weapons that makes the target asleep. Well, actually it makes the target asleep for two days straight, which is so cool!_

"_Maka! Don't just stand there!" Chiaki finally spoke waking me from my daze. "Wha-what? Oh shit!" I screamed and fell down as a bullet almost hit my in the face. _

"_Maka you good?" Sakura asked from afar as she shot Zero, who dodged in time. _

"_Yeah!" I replied standing up. I swiftly ran before Alice, quickly grabbing her hands from behind and pointed my dagger on her cheek. _

"_Fast as always." She sighed. "I give up!" She declared. _

"_Hey!" I whined. "What's wrong with you? You'd usually fight back!" _

_She just smiled and sat beside Kohaku who announced, "Alice has left the battle! Plus points to Maka's Team!"_

"_I challenge a re-!" I got cut off by Chiaki who pulled me back. "You wanna fall asleep?" He asked pissed._

"_You're dragging me down." He sighed._

"_How am I dragging you down when I just got saved once?" I punched him in the face before Zero's bullet got him. "Debt repayed."_

"_Keh." He ran for Zero tackling him down on the floor. _

"_Nanalie. You're the only one left." Sakura smiled evily. "I'd like you to wear these clothes." _

"_GAAAH!" Nanalie ran behind me and quickly shot an arrow on Sakura._

"_Damn you!" Sakura cried out and fainted._

"_GAH!" I also heard Zero scream at the same time._

"_We won." Chiaki declared before Kohaku could announce._

"_Yeah… Usually my team would lose…" I dozed off in memory lane when Nanalie sigh relieved._

"_So, Alice, you are gonna treat us tonight~" Kohaku grinned. Wow Kohaku way to go~ you won againts Alice! You'll get free clothes!_

"_No actually I have a better plan." Alice walked out of the room leaving us there confused. _

* * *

"Actually it was a pretty obvious plan." I said to Irie, who seemed so interested.

"Why did Alice leave?" He asked.

"Well… She was fixing her 'gift' to us." I smiled sadly. "It was on December twenty-third, my birthday, when she gave me the gift."

_A day has passed since Sakura and Zero fell asleep. (They are still asleep.)_

"_Here." She gave out the Ten Year Bazooka. _

"_What?" I was confused at her sudden gift._

"_Well, you always wanted to see your father in action right? So I fixed the ten year bazooka." She said monotonously, obviously hiding her excitement._

"_But the ten year bazooka switches me and my future self."_

"_That's why I modified it!" Nanalie popped up beside Alice._

"_eh?"_

"_We worked hard on this." Alice gave me a death glare._

"_Well fine. But wha…?"_

"_Let me explain." Chiaki suddenly sat up from the couch leaving his book there._

"_Nanalie and Alice modified it to switch you and your past self. So it's like shooting your olden form. She also modified it to bring you twenty five years back, when you dad just started to become a mafia. But… This is just an experiment. We don't know if it would work." Chiaki said a bit nervous._

"_Let's test it." I smirked._

* * *

"SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Shoichi declared pointing at me accusingly.

"Shut up." I glared at him and he sat back down. "I was too excited to not think properly there. So it's partly my fault."

"Then?" He ignored my little speech.

"Well I did go back to the past. But… my memories got altered due to time warp. I wasn't born here on this time yet so my body had to sleep."

"Sleep?"

"Yes sleep. By that it means… My body had to adapt in this time. My real strenght is hidden due to this time not having me yet." I said rather like I was someone superior.

"Then why don't you use Lambo's ten year bazooka?" Irie suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that but…"

"But?"

"I want you to modify it."

"So that's why you wanted my help." He smiled.

"Here!" I brought it out. (Don't ask where I got it)

"Eh? R-right now?" He asked.

"I need it by tomorrow!" I smiled widelyt and left him there.

"HEY!" he called out. I just looked back as I ran and grinned at him.

He just sighed and pondered on what to do on the gadget.

* * *

A/N: So was it okay? Like it? Hate it? Please review!

If you are wondering why Maka didn't do the gadget thing… She doesn't know how to. :3

I accept flames but please say the reason and a respectable manner!

PLEASE. R AND R. Make my day! :3

-Black Maya


	5. Chapter 5

Vongola Stella  
by: Black Maya

A Hitman Reborn story!  
I am disclaming the fact that I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
It's Miss Akira Amano's property. I'm just borrowing it to entertain people. xD

Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. What is she up to?  
I suck at summaries so please bear with meh~ :3

Have fun reading the story! Please. R&R! D: I'd really love to know your comments about my story! 83

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Secret Released**

* * *

"You've been nice to Juudaime. What are you planning?" He slammed his fist on my table seconds after I said hello to Tou-san.

"What do you mean? I've been nice." I said smiling. I better enjoy teasing young jii-san before I return to my time.

"You've been smiling around him! You just attacked him a few days ago!" He exploded. Not literally exploded. He just had his blood pressure above the thermometer.

"That's because I don't want to be mean then~" I smiled again.

"Then don't -…" He was about to say something but stopped due to Yamamoto-jii-san coming in.

"What's up, Kusaka?" He asked smiling, his smile that lightens everyone's day.

"Gokudera is bullying me." I said like how Fran-nii-san would.

"… Wow I never knew you do that Gokudera!" Yamamoto-jii-san laughed.

"Aho! She's a threat to us!" Gokudera whined. It's whining. WHINING!

"Am not!"

"Really? Prove it!" He taunted me.

"Challenging me to a battle won't do you anything good, Gokudera. Remember that I won againts your boss."

"… Cooking then." He said like he did not think of it.

Cooking? That is so not my thing! "That's a bet."

Pride of mine… Damn me. Oh no oh no…

"H-hold on!" Tou-san, who must have heard everything, suddenly climbed in stopping me and Gokudera-jii-san from fighting.

"I don't want you to fight Kusaka-chan, Gokudera-kun!" Tou-san weakly ordered.

"… If that's what you want, boss!" Jii-san seemed depressed but didn't show tou-san any of it.

"Aww! Jii-san is too cute!" I cooed suddenly forgetting that I was in the past.

"What?" The three of em looked at me with curious eyes.

"I uhm uhm uhm… GAH! I have to go back to Italy now! Byebye!" I stood up and was about to run but Gokudera-jii-san stopped me.

"Explain. You'd been saying Juudaime as tou-san. And now you call me 'jii-san'. Isn't that kind weird? Explain yourself. Don't joke with us this time." He looked straight at my eyes making myself lose every ounce of my strenght.

Making me pissed.

"O-oi!" He pulled my arm up but I wasn't able to move.

"Ch-chiaki…" I said as I looked at jii-san.

"DON'T MAKE ME THROW YOU OFF THE HQ CHIAKI!" I screamed.

"H-hq?" He moved a step back.

"Wanna know everything? Fine. I'm Maka Sawada of the Vongola. My memory got altered by the Ten Year Bazooka. Due to a minor set-back I got here but never able to come back. I AM CURRENTLY asking Irie Shoichi to help me. And… I am the next boss after Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am fifteen years old and I'm a sky element. I have you, Tsunayoshi Sawada, as my father in the future. So get ready to get killed when I go back to my time. You didn't train me well enough." I grasped for air after that.

"Shit." I looked at them, whose faces were awe-struck. "What?" I asked them, a bit annoyed.

"I-I have a d-daughter…?" Tou-san was the one surprised of all.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Then… whaaaat?" Tou-san went blank.

All I could do now is ask Irie to make the process faster.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is much shorter than the others. It's finally ending! Thank you so much to HaruKatsuki for reviewing and supported me!**

**Please… R and R… I am asking you to make my day! :3**

**I accept flames but tell them to me in a respectable manner~**

**-Black Maya**


	6. Chapter 6

Vongola Stella  
by: Black Maya

A Hitman Reborn story!  
I am disclaming the fact that I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
It's Miss Akira Amano's property. I'm just borrowing it to entertain people. xD

Summary: There's a new transfer student in Namimori. She has her eyes set out for Vongola Decimo. What is she up to?  
I suck at summaries so please bear with meh~ :3

This is finally the last chapter. Get ready coz this will be longer than the others. hahahaha :3

Have fun reading the story! Please. R&R! D: I'd really love to know your comments about my story! 83

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Back to where I Belong**

"You're my d-daughter?" Tou-san asked as he moved forward, facing his courage to speak to me.

"Yes." I replied non-chantly.

"Then w-why are you here?" He asked again.

"Well… It's a long story. If you'd like, I'll tell you if you three calm down!" I hissed.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I planned to go back to the future with only Irie knowing my erhem. And then all this shit? Oh dear oh dear…

"You're so troublesome!" Chiaki's voice echoed behind us.

"Ch-chiaki… Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked when I turned around.

"You were gone for more than a month now! You expect none of us to worry? Father got mad at me for making you father upset. Your father is staying in his room looking over files that could bring you back! He locked himself up! And don't get me started on Kaa-san nagging at me for letting you go here." He pulled my ear and shouted those.

"How will we go back then?" I asked yet again, ignoring Gokudera-jii-san shouting at me and Chiaki.

"I brought the ten year bazooka." He showed it to me like it was light.

"I asked Sh—Shoichi Irie to-!" I couldn't continue because well… Chiaki whispered in my ear, "I had the courtesy of finishing it."

A picture Shoichi Irie tied up creeped me out. "You didn't do anything to him neh?" I asked cautiously. Chiaki is so pissed. Damn.

"Tied him up and called help and ran off. Simple. Now could we go back?" He said not looking at me but outside of Namimori.

"WAAAIT." Gokudera-jii-san held my hand.

"What do you want?" Chiaki loooked at his father like they are brothers, even thou they are not.

"She has to ex-." He got cut off by Chiaki speaking again.

"Look. Your gonna nag at th both of us I the future. So just shut up."

"Chiaki. If you say that to him now… Won't he remember?" I suggested something really stupid coz right now, Chiaki is really REALLY really pissed.

"You think I'm not ready?"

"Well… I uhm…" What kind of boss am I? I'm stammering at my guardian!

"Well?"

"Just tell me what you planned!" I gave up guessing and looked at him.

"We're gonna erase their memories." He whispered in my ear. My face blushed red at the sudden closeness.

"Hey stay away from my daughter!" Tou-san interjected between us. Wow what an incredible father.

"Ah Chiaki! Let's make cake!" I suddenly shouted.

"Yeah…" He said following my lead.

"Let's have a welcome party!" I smiled at them. Reborn, who is actually hidden behind the blackboard seemed like he was suspicious but was cleared when Tou-san hugged me.

Yes for the win I got a hug from my fourteen year old father!

* * *

"Chiaki!" I whined louder as he walked away faster. My feets ached.

"Chiaki! Stop!" I finally gave up and collapsed on the cold hard floor. People around me looked at me like I was some lost kid but Chiaki stood there waiting for me.

"Hurry up. Nanalie and Alice will get bored and start to wander around." He started to walk again.

"AHH!" I stood up and ran past Chiaki like we were on a race. He just sighed and walked a bit faster than his usual pace.

"NANALIE! ALIIICE!" I shouted running.

"Wait up!" Chiaki struggled to catch up to me but the Bazooka's weight was so heavy that he had to drag it.

"GAK!" My collar suddenly got pulled by someone behind. And the only person who could do such a thing is-

"Alice! Don't hurt Maka!" Nanalie shouted appearing in front of me, causing me to jolt up and smack Alice's face.

"Fuck!"

Payback rules! Oh no!

"Money. Now." She said with dagger like eyes extending her hand.

"Noooo! Ah. I left it." I smiled widely at them. Oh how I missed them!

But. Right now isn't the time because…

"Oi! Maka!"

… Chiaki's dad followed us.

"Damn stupid father." Chiaki muttered.

"Get the cake done in two hours! We'll be waiting at Juudaime's house!" Jii-san shouted and ran off.

That was easy…!

"Cake?" Nanalie asked in glee, cuddling up to with big sparkling eyes. I had to push her away to explain the situation. Of course I got whacked! Alice is the queen of naggings and whacks! …Not Really. I'm more evil than her.

"So in short, the cake should have a _Forget_ potion." Chiaki shortened my whole story to one sentence.

Yaahs and woos came from Alice and Nanalie when…

"But I… if we do that… won't they forget about themselves as well?" I asked ruining their moment of glory.

"Not if we put your flames on it." Nanalie smiled. Just as you expect from the brain of the group.

"Flames?"

"The resolution of your heart is needed." She said straight.

"The resolution of my heart should be in my flames?" Wow the words are wasy but hard to do.

"Are you ready? Light your hands as you do the cake with me of course. You might burn the kitchen." Alice dragged me by collar as I concentrated my flames on my bare hands. It felt warm, not the warm when you're under sun boiling. This warmness felt peaceful…

"_I don't want anything to happen to Vongola's star, Maka. Don't strain yourself!"_ My father told me once when I was down with a fever. He panicked and such. Right now. I bet he is still worrying. Father.

"_Resolution of the Heart_" I thought as I closed both my hands and held it close to my heart. I must get back to where I belong.

* * *

The cake preparation took us an hour to finish. It was a very messy event! I almost destroyed half of the work. Of course Alice had to do the things I had destroyed (for example the cream that I wanted so badly to make got ruined by my flame!).

"Maka, did you put every ounce of resolution in the cake?" Alice asked smiling. Her smile always made my day. (A/N: Wow she sounds like a lesbi. O.o But seriously xD)

"Course!" I replied with a smug grin on my face.

"Wait!" I suddenly shouted when we were all about to leave the place. Three faces looked at me with WHAT-NOW faces.

"Shouldn't we eat as well…?" I asked weakly.

"Shit we left that part out." Chiaki looked out searching for something that could turn this problem upside down.

"… We can't just say we're full because they'd know Chiaki didn't do the cake…" Nanalie said in an I-KNOW-SO tune.

"I don't like sweets…?" Chiaki suggested. Don't like sweets? As if. He'd go drooling when he will see them eating!

"Let's just follow my lead then!" I smiled. I don't know what to do so I'll just cram.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Gokudera-jii-san shouted when we all just arrived in time. He must have arrived three hours earlier or something.

"Look just because we're younger and your sons and daughters, doesn't mean you could do that to us! We are still people you know!" Nanalie shot a glare at Jii-san. Jii-san just shrugged it off and let us in the house…

"Ku-kusaka-…" Tou-san can't seem to talk to me… He's still shocked afterall.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada- tenth boss of the Vongola Family and is married to-." My words got overpowered by the clashing of Lambo's drums and the group's cheers. I still talked of course but I knew he was dieing to hear who he was married to.

It's

Simple

Yet

It's

A

Toture

To

Him

"Let's eat!" Sasagawa-san(Kyouko) started to cut the cake and gave it to them. I, Alice, Nanalie and Chiaki declined. The reason? We ate so much as we made and Chiaki ate another batch of cake.

After they each took a bite, one by one, each of them fell down asleep on the cold hard floor. It's a good thing that they all took it on the same time!  
We each took out a blanket and covered each one of them with it.

* * *

I bid them one last goodbye and got Lambo-nii-chan's bazooka on the go.

And with in the blink of an eye… I'm back to my place- Vongola Head quarters… And inside my dad's room.

"M-maka!" Tou-san exclaimed when he heard me fall down. He quickly pulled me to a hug and sobbed.  
"Why did you run away?" He asked between his sobs.  
"Tou-san I never ran away. I went back to the past to kick you ass." I said happily.  
"…" He didn't respond. He then moved back to his chair and looked at me with horror.  
"What?" I asked.  
"How come I don't remember you?" He asked.  
"… Erm… I erased your memories so none of you guys will you know…" I waved my hands and started to stand up.  
"You are grounded young lady!" He suddenly shouted and I quickly, like it was something normal, started to beg for his forgiveness and weep fake tears.  
"It won't work on me!" He said lookin away.  
"TOUUU-SAAAAAAAN! I'M SO SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
"No!"  
TOUUU-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" I pleaded again. It went on for hours actually.

* * *

Yes. I got grounded. I am not allowed to train for three damn weeks. But luckily, I'm not alone.

"TOU-CHAN GOMENASAAAAI!" Nanalie begged for Hibari-san's (I can't call him jii-san coz he'll get irritated) forgiveness for causing them trouble.  
"You two are grounded for two months!" He said still in a calm voice.  
"BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHIIIIING!" Zero then started to explain but Hibari-san payed no attention and walked off.  
"MAKA YOU TRAITOR!" They both looked at me with waterfalls falling off their eyes.  
"I did nothing! Blame Alice!" I pointed out accusingly.

Chiaki is grounded as well. He is locked up in his room, until his time is up, so he is spending his time reading books. However, I bet he is devising a plan to escape.  
Alice is also grounded. But likely, she grounded herself.

"Alice you are-!" Ryohei-jii-san started to say but Alice hushed him and said, "Yeah yeah I know I'm grounded for 2 whole weeks."  
"Actually I was going to say you are in charged of cooking the meal but grounded for two weeks is better!" Ryohei-jii-san then smiled and went back to work leaving Alice dumbstruck. Poor Alice.

Sakura is also grounded for just a week. She is to do the chores of the house. That's all. How lucky.

As for Kohaku, since she is a spolied girl, she got away again. Lucky bitch.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Heya people! Finally it's the end! :3**

**Hope you could REVIEW!**

**Flame me if you like but say it in a respectable manner!**

**MAKE MY DAY PEOPLE! GIVE ME REVIEWWWWSSSSSSSSSS. XD**

**-Black Maya  
**


End file.
